Out Takes: Primal Attractions
by Sivvy
Summary: What happens behind the scenes of the main story? Find out here! The first chapter is Pyro's torture-I mean lesson. Rated because I have no clue what's going to happen later. I do not own X-men or Youtube.


Sivvy: Ok. This is an Out Take for Primal Attractions. I'm mainly writing this because it's kinda funny. After all- a lot of you are probably wondering what exactly happened in that hole in the ground. Well here is the first Out Take.

..

John's Predicament

..

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" John demanded as he struggled to get out of the oddly strong blonde girl's grip, "How did you even get into my room without me seeing?"

The blonde girl ignored most of his questions and continued to drag him to the hole.

"I am Breanna." She said, "Messenger of the all powerful Super Twinkie. You have besmirched the very essence of the Super Twinkie by angering one of it's followers. For that you must be punished.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" He demanded.

He could have sworn the blonde, Breanna, giggled. He saw a camera set up on a tripod in the distance.

What the hell is that? He wondered.

"I will oversee your punishment." Breanna said in an oddly monotonous voice, "You will now be put into the Deep Hole of humiliation."

"Wait what?" He asked before being thrown into the hole.

He landed on his ass at the bottom of the twelve foot hole. He stood up and looked up at the grinning girl above him.

"Oh come on!" He yelled, "This isn't funny!"

"Actually it kind of is." She said.

She disappeared from view only to reappear seconds later holding the camera.

"Say hi to the camera delinquent." She said.

"What did I do?" He demanded to know.

He was not going to sit in this hole and rot without knowing if there's a reason that he deserves it.

"Two words," Breanna said, "Mountain Dew."

"WAIT!" He yelled "THIS is Plan B! This is STUPID!"

"Actually it's not. You are though." She said and grinned at him again.

He sat down there for hours thinking about how to get out. The girl disappeared at regular intervals only to return with food and eat it in front of him. At one point, Bobby walked by. He took one look in the hole and burst out laughing. Then he just walked away.

She's gotta let me out sooner or later right? He thought, She can't keep me here forever.

At about noon, he could tell because the sun was trying to kill him, she threw down a bag of chips and a bottle of water.

"Have fun." She said as she placed the camera so it was facing him and walked away.

She came back about an hour later and resumed her post.

I've only been down here since this morning and I'm already starting to feel like a homeless man who just got out of jail. He thought, Sooner or later I'm going to crack.

He cracked when is was close to dinner.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I swear I won't do it again! I'll pay to replace the Mountain Dew! I'll even pay for her to buy double the Mountain Dew! Just be civil and let me out! I'll wash the care! Clean the mansion! Water Storm's plants! I'll even be nice to Bobby! Just LET ME OUT!" He pleaded.

"Ok." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep." She said.

She stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He said starting to panic, "You said you'd let me out! You can't just walk away! I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN HERE!"

She walked back to the edge of the hole.

"You do realize you could have gotten out any time right?" She asked.

"What?" He said bewildered.

"Turn around." She said.

He turned around and saw indents dug out in the side of the hole.

"Congrats!" She said, "You are officially a complete dumb ass! You also get a fabulous prize. You get to be on YOUTUBE!"

He stared up at her and gaped like a goldfish left out in the sun for fifteen minutes before being put back in the water on the verge of suffocation.

This was not a good day for him.

It was a great day, though, that our resident fox was sure to appreciate.

..

Sivvy: And there you have it folks. The first Out Take of the series. A behind the scenes look if you will. Watch out for other out takes.

Ja ne.


End file.
